Path
coding is now COMPLETED!!! WHOOOO Appearance Path could be described as colourful though her scales are almost all nearly black. Actually if you look closely those seemingly black scales are actually dark blue, almost black. But her main feature isn't her scales, it's her eyes. Her eyes are oval and seem to glow like a cats when reflecting light. They are dark green in colour, though they have flecks of purple and blue, as well as light green. Gathering even more attention to her eyes there is two colour changing teardrop scales by her eyes. But the rest of Path's appearance isn't ordinary, she has a few more interesting features. The first one is a thin line of sclaes that fade in and out, of all shades of green, purple, blues and all colours. The line runs all the way down her neck, side and tail. Another interesting feature is her ruff, gained from her RainWing side. It is Colour Changing but is normally seen as dark green fading to light green. When she is painting it is normally the colour of the paint she is using. The ruff is also strangely flexible, able to fold down against her neck completely, this is a sign of fear or anger. He general build doesn't really favour either of her tribes. Her head is graceful and thin with a almost pointed snout. Her wings are shaped a but like a falcon's, curved and built for speed. Her neck is arched and graceful but also good for speed. She is bulkier then a RainWing but thinner then a NightWing. Her horns are curved and thin with a more RainWing look. She is to put it simply, built for speed. She wears a pair of black headphones with blue regtangles painted on. She also wears a simple black jacket. Personality Path is smart, smart enough to be a scientist, able to easily master the most difficult maths problems. The thing is, she hates maths, mention it and she'll go crazy. Though encouraged to like maths, this just helped Path hate it even more. Path turned her mind to other things when she finally was let to study her own subjects. She quickly becoming fascinated with the way painting can represent emotions and more. Her first tentative sketches were, admittedly horrible But as Path's stubborn nature flared up she tried again. Path became very good at channelling her emotions into art. Path's art is often abstract shapes and wisps of colour painted on the sides of buildings. But some of her art is darker, twisting paths with only darkness ahead usually drawn on paper. This represents how Path sees time. As one path with many different twists that constantly branch off. Each of these twists and branches of the path lead to different futures, pasts and presents. The lighter side of Path is represented by her other art, twisting vines and flowers on footpaths, stars painted on houses. Path sees beauty in all things, even things seen as ugly. Path laughs easily, grinning with friends and being quiet but friendly to strangers. If she meets a old friend she doesn't hesitate to talk to them but strangers are a diffrent matter... Path isn't the kind of dragon that can make friends easily. She is distrustful of everyone she doesn't know well and rarely talks. She can lie easily and is often said to have a silver tongue. But that doesn't mean that Path is the kind of dragon who hides in the shadows. Path stays in the light not afraid to challenge anyon to a fight. That said Path will run form a fight she knows she will lose. History Relationships Quotes ''I never said I wouldn't cause trouble when I first moved here- ''To Firestorm about her graffiting the Fire Wolves's territory without permission ''I'm going to live here, your going to let me and we won't fight ''- To Firestorm when she first moved to his territory. ''And you know exactly what to do? - ''To Firestorm ''You lie as easily as you breathe, so how do I know you're telling the truth? ''- To Firestorm ''I paint the walls of the city to show that there is a different side to life, a diffrent side to me- ''About why she graffities ''I'm not some trophy to be shown around, made to answer maths questions- ''To her father * ''I'm not a mathematician, I'm not a scientist, I have diffrent interests and I want to follow them, away from here, away from here and without your guidance- ''Before leaving her house Trivia * I really should start actually having a idea before I make characters, yet again I only had the name of Path when I started Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Skyfire111)